The Bobcat and the Super Clone
by DisneySweetHeart
Summary: After Pikachutwo leaves Mewtwo and Mount Quena for a life of his own, he finds himself in Washington, D.C. Where a certain toon bobcat is visiting his old partner for a week.
1. He's no ordinary Pikachu!

Pikachutwo was free for its own life. He certainly was gonna miss Mewtwo, Meowthtwo and the rest of the clones, but perhaps he might find new friends along the track.

Thanks to Mewtwo's powers he could fly where he wanted. For at least full day and night he flew across the ocean and finally landed on cool green grass below.

After shaking off from all the flying, Pikachutwo observed the new sights around him. He had landed in some kind of monument. There was a long wide pool, leading all the way to a giant, pointed white pole. It was indeed a beautiful sight.

Pikachutwo was about to go and take a drink from the giant pool, when he heard voices. Frightened, he sprinted towards a nearby bush and hid there.

The voices he heard finally came into view. There was a fat man wearing a dark blue shirt, with a black vest. Pikachutwo noticed it was a human, but he was more interested in the person next to him. It was a funny looking, orange person with a black striped tail, a red nose and long antenna-like ears with black tips like an actual Pikachu! He was also wearing a blue uniform, complete with blue police hat.

'Is that a Pokemon too?' Pikachutwo thought.

Then they started talking again.

'I have to admit Bonkers, I have missed you' said the human.

'That's pretty surprising' replied the orange creature. 'I thought I was the only one who missed you

'No its true.' the human said back. 'Things have been...I dunno...too quiet, I guess'

'Aw shucks! You miss my jokes huh?' laughed the creature.

Pikachutwo leaned out for a closer look, but a twig snapped between its feet!

'Did you hear that?' the human said suddenly.

.

The orange guy must have heard the twig snap to because he was standing behind Lucky, a little frightened.

'Maybe it's a criminal!' he gasped.

Pikachutwo's heart beated uncontrollably as the human pulled out a gun

They both made their way towards the clone's hiding place. He stepped back slightly and the leaves rustled.

'I hear it again' the creature said, in panic.

There was no way out for Pikachutwo. He cowered onto the ground and pulled his ears over his eyes, waiting for the gunshot and pain. But it didn't come.

He did jump a little when a hand moved across its back.

The little clone lifted its ears but refused to open its eyes.

'It's ok, little guy' said one of the voices. It was that orange guy's voice, and it was his hand that was giving a little scratch behind its ears.

Pikachutwo opened its eyes and looked up.

The orange creature was smiling sweetly at him. And the human was standing behind him, with a confused expression on his face. He wasn't holding his gun, so Pikachutwo felt a bit more calmer.

'Pika...' he spoke. ('Hello...')

'Sorry, what was that?' said the human, leaning a little closer.

'Lucky! Don't you realise what this is!?" the orange creature jumped up in excitement.

The human scratched his head. 'A Pikachu?'

'Yes! It is! It's a pokemon! An actual Pikachu!'

He looked back at Pikachutwo.

'And...it's no ordinary Pikachu'

The orange guy leaned closer and rubbed one of its ears.

'Pika pika!' laughed Pikachutwo. ('That tickles!')

'Lucky.' the creature turned back to the human. 'Look at its ears. It's certainly ain't make up.'

'No it isn't' said the human. 'What kinda Pikachu is this?'

'Pikachu pika! Pika pika pikachu!' Pikachutwo tried to explain. (I'm a super clone! I was created in a lab!')

'Sorry. 'I don't speak Pikachu' said the orange creature sadly.

Pikachutwo shrugged. 'Pikachu' ('It's ok')

'Perhaps we should introduce ourselves' said the orange creature. 'My name is Bonkers D. Bobcat. You can just call me Bonkers. I'm a toon bobcat. And this my friend, Lucky Piquel. He used to be my partner in crime'

Lucky smiled a little at this.

'Maybe we should leave it, Bonkers. It probably has a home to go to or something'

'Pikachu' ('No, I don't') Pikachutwo shook his head.

'No?' Lucky asked.

The clone shook its head again.

'Awwww!' Bonkers wiped a tear away. 'That's so sad! No home! No warm place to snuggle in at night!'

He burst into tears. Pikachutwo was touched by this.

'Ok Bonkers. Knock it off' Lucky said to his friend.

'Oh Lucky! He should take him with us!' Bonkers pleaded.

'Well it's really up to the Pikachu' said Lucky, gesturing towards Pikachutwo.

Pikachutwo thought a little about this. He usually didn't like humans since some tried to destroy him and his friends. Of course there was Ash, his friends and the Pikachu he was cloned from that saved his life. Proving that not all humans were terrible.

Despite that he had a gun before, Lucky seemed ok of a human. He didn't look like he was gonna hurt him anymore.

And Bonkers was being so nice to him that it was so hard not to like him.

So before he knew what he was doing, Pikachutwo had walked towards Bonkers and nuzzled his leg.

Bonkers eyes sparkled.

'He likes me, Lucky! Come on! Let's take it to your house!'

Lucky rolled his eyes. 'Alright Bonkers. We'll take it home. But remember, if it wants to leave, let it leave'

'Ok' sighed Bonkers.

He picked up Pikachutwo.

'But until then, I'm gonna take good care of you!'

Pikachutwo laughed. 'Pika, pikachu! pi!' ('You're funny, Bonkers!')

Bonkers laughed sheepishly as if he understood what Pikachutwo said. And cradled the little yellow mouse in his arms.

As they walked out of the bush area and back into the open area, Pikachutwo gave Bonkers an electric surge!

'YEEEEOOOOOWWWW!' Bonkers gave a cat screech.

'You ok, Bonkers?!' Lucky turned to see his friend, black, smoking and eyes rolling dizzily in his sockets.

'I'm ok, Lucky...' Bonkers said in a slurred voice.

Pikachutwo laughed again. 'Pikachu pika pika!' ('Just a friendly shock!')

Bonkers shook off the side effects from the shock and laughed along with the clone.

'Pika pi?' Pikachutwo pointed towards the giant, pointed pole at the end of the pool. ('What's that?')

'What's that?' Bonkers asked, trying to translate what Pikachutwo said.

Pikachutwo nodded.

'Well you're in Washington D.C. And that's Washington Monument. And that's the Reflecting Pool'

He pointed towards the long pool.

Pikachutwo looked with great interest.


	2. Communicating

'Hi Dyl! We're home!'

Lucky walked in to a welcoming wife, giving her a kiss.

'Hi Dad!' A young girl with glasses and a purplish pink sweater with long sleeves, ran into her father's arms.

'Marylin, sweetheart!'

'Hi Bonkers!' Marylin hugged Bonkers.

'Hello little puddin, Marylin!'

'What are you hiding in your coat, Bonkers?'

Marylin had just noticed the moving bulge in Bonkers uniform.

'Uuhhh...?' Bonkers stuttered. What if Marylin and Dyl didn't like the Pikachu he found today? As much as he wanted to admit it, he didn't want this little guy to leave.

But Lucky spoke for him.

'We found a lost creature at the monument today'

'Oh...' Dyl cooed, sympathetically. 'What is it?'

Bonkers sweated a little and reached out of his coat to reveal the yellow mouse.

Dyl and Marylin gasped. Pikachutwo cowered a little back into Bonkers' coat.

'What is that?' Dyl asked curiously.

'Mum! It's a Pikachu! A real Pikachu!'

Bonkers smiled at Marylin's excitement. 'Yeah! It was hiding in a bush near the Washington Monument'

Pikachutwo poked his head out again 'Pikachu pi' ('Nice to meet you')

'Cool! Can I hold him?' Marylin held out her hands eagerly.

'Hold on, Marylin!' Lucky warned her. 'This thing might hurt you. Just before it shocked Bonkers'

'It was a friendly shock, Lucky' Bonkers said.

'But-' Lucky began, but both Bonkers and Marylin gave him puppy dog eyes.

'Oh ok' Lucky sighed. 'But please don't let it hurt her'

He walked into the kitchen.

'Ok little guy' Bonkers said to Pikachutwo. 'No electric shocks on Marylin, ok?'

'Pika' ('I won't')

'Oh he's so furry' Marylin giggled as she cuddled the clone.

Dyl watched with a smile, yet she was cautious in case the Pikachu decided to electrocute her.

But nothing bad happened, and after three minutes, Pikachutwo went back into the arms of Bonkers.

Pikachutwo observed his new surroundings. Bonkers had set a little bed up for him in Marylin's room where he was sleeping too until he had to leave.

It was a nice little room with a bed and a few pictures on the wall.

The bed was fluffy pink and there was a red sleeping bag with a pillow on the floor.

Pikachutwo's attention then fixed on the pictures. They featured Bonkers, a black and white skunk and also a rabbit, wearing a striped sock on one foot.

Pikachutwo giggled at these pictures.

Bonkers walked into the room holding two bowls.

'Hungry, Pikachu?'

Pikachutwo's stomach suddenly rumbled. He hadn't realised how hungry he was. Nor how thristy!

He nodded.

'Here ya go. Dyl is quite the chef. She made meatloaf'

Pikachutwo had never in his life tasted human cooked food. Living on Mount Quena he usually ate berries, fruit and roots.

Pikachutwo sniffed the meatloaf. Then took a bite.

'Like it?'

Bonkers' question was answered when the yellow mouse began eating it like it was going to disappear before he finished.

Then Pikachutwo noticed the waterbowl and lapped it, letting the cool liquid soothe his dry throat.

'Pika pika.' ('Thank you') Pikachutwo mouth dribbled with water a little.

Bonkers sat down beside him and sighed. 'If only I could understand you more. The only thing I can get from you is your name. Pikachu'

'Pikachu pi Pika pikachu chu' (Actually my real name is Pikachutwo')

'Sorry. Still don't get it' Bonkers replied sadly.

Pikachutwo suddenly had an idea.

He gestured Bonkers to follow him outside, into the backyard.

He gathered a stick, leaves and rock to explain his story.

'Oooh! Charades with sticks and stones! I love this game!' Bonkers sat down.

Pikachu took the stick and began drawing a shape in the dirt.

'Um...a tree!...No?...a tower!...Oh..lots of towers! It's a building with windmills!'

Pikachutwo nodded and continued to draw in the dirt.

'It's on something' Bonkers guessed. 'A mountain...Wait! An Island!'

Pikachutwo jumped happily. 'Pika pika!' ('Yes, yes!')

'Ok...An island...a building on an island'

Pikachu gestured himself to the island.

'You come from that island?'

'Pika!' ('Yes!')

And what is that building?'

Pikachutwo spent a second, thinking about how to describe a lab. Then he had another idea.

He took the leaves and two pebbles.

Bonkers looked on with great curiousity.

Pikachu stood the leaves up against each other to form a kind of cone and placed a pebble inside

'Pika' ('Watch')

Then he gestured himself to the pebble in the cone of leaves.

'That's you?'

Pikachutwo nodded and then pointed at the other pebble. Once again he gestured to himself, but shook his head.

'That's also you?' Bonkers asked in awe.

Pikachutwo shook his head, but he once again gestured himself to the pebble.

'There's two of you?

'Pika...' ('Kinda...')

'Kinda?' Bonkers strangely understood that.

Pikachu took the second rock and pretended to take a piece off it. Then he sprinkled the pretend piece on the leaf cone and reached inside to slowly remove the first pebble inside.

Bonkers eyes widened.

'You were created?!'

Pikachutwo nodded.

'That would make you...a clone?!'

Pikachutwo nodded again.

'That's a laboratory?' He pointed to the island picture.

Nod.

'Pikachu' ('Correct')

'Oh my!' Bonkers stared in amazement. 'Is that why you have those markings on your ears?'

He nodded again.

'Oh'

Pikachutwo walked up to Bonkers.

'Pikachu...' Then he held up two fingers.

'Two...what?' Bonkers raised an eyebrow.

Pikachutwo shook his head.

'Pikachu...' Two fingers. Then he used his forefingers to put them together.

'Pikachu...two?' Bonkers guessed. 'Is that your name?'

'Pika!' ('Yes!') Pikachutwo jumped happily.

'Pikachutwo. Nice name. But can I call you Pikatwo?'

The yellow mouse nodded, happily.

'Nice to meet you, Pikatwo!'


	3. Bonkie will take care of ya

'...and it looked like it was the end for us!'

'Pikachu!' ('Oh my!')

'That's horrible'

'Then I placed Fallapart's head back in its place and he said "That's much better. Thank you"'

Night had fallen on the Piquel house, and Bonkers was telling both Marylin and Pikatwo of his cases with Lucky.

'And that did it. A "thank you" was all Pops needed. He renewed Toon Henge to its true beauty and returned all the toons to their normal selves, never to fade away again. He reminded us that a "Thank you" is very important and should always be used for everything friends do'

Pikatwo couldn't help but realise this "End of Toon Time" story reminded him so much of Mewtwo. This "Pops Clock" had tried wiping out all the toons because he never felt appreciated by them just like had Mewtwo tried wiping out all the humans because they had used him.

But his thoughts were interrupted by Bonkers.

'How bout I tell you about the time we helped that giant toon louse?'

'It's bedtime, little missy'

Lucky had walked into the room.

'Aww Dad!' Marylin gave a playful whine. 'Bonkers was telling us stories'

'Come on sweetheart. It's 11:30'

'Woah! Lucky's right, lil puddin!' Bonkers looked at his watch.

Lucky came over to tuck his daughter in bed while Bonkers sat on his sleeping bag with Pikatwo next to his side.

'Goodnight Dad'

'Goodnight honey' He kissed his daughter.

Bonkers ruffled Bonkers hair playfully.

'G'night Bonkers. And you too, Pikatwo'

'Pika' '(G'night')

'Goodnight Lucky'

As soon as Lucky exited the room, Bonkers gave a light kiss on Marylin's forehead.

Pikatwo giggled at them.

'Pikachu pi pika chu chu' ('You two make great friends')

'Cute ain't it?' Bonkers turned to Pikatwo.

'Pikatwo headed to the little bed set up for him in the corner of the room. It felt comfortable enough. He laid down and let his eyes close...

A loud rumble woke the little clone.

The alarm clock on Marylin's desk read 1:30. Pikatwo had obviously been asleep for a while.

A thunderstorm had brewed outside.

Normally Pikatwo was used to these storms. They happened all the time back at Mount Quena. Usually typhoons were very common. But he always had Meowthtwo to cuddle up to whenever they happened.

Unfortunatly Meowthtwo wasn't with him.

But then again there was Bonkers.

So Pikatwo climbed out of his bed and made his way towards Bonkers' sleeping bag.

BOOM!

Pikatwo covered his head for a second. Then shaking, he continued.

'Pika'? ('Bonkers?')

He nudged the sleeping bobcat.

'Pika? Pikachu pi?' ('Bonkers? Are you awake?')

BOOM!

Pikatwo scurried under Bonkers' arm. This caused him to wake up.

'Pikatwo?' He sat up and rubbed his eyes.

'Pikachu pi pi pika?' (You're not afraid of this?')

Bonkers noticed the sound of rain.

'You're afraid of a little storm? Awwww...it won't hurt y-'

BOOM!

Bonkers made a cat screech and clutched Pikatwo to his chest.

'Hehehehe! It's just a little storm...'

Pikatwo whimpered. 'Pika pi...' ('I'm afraid')

'Awwwwww...' Bonkers cradled the little clone.

'Bonkie will take care of ya, little guy'

'Pika? ('Really?')

Bonkers understood.

'Yeah...' He held him closer.

Pikatwo's heart melted.

BOOM!

He snuggled further into his friend's hold.

'It's ok' whispered Bonkers. And he began to hum a lullaby while rocking him tenderly.

Pikatwo giggled a bit. And yawned.

'Gosh this bobcat is so nice to me' thought Pikatwo as he closed his eyes. 'He knows I'm a clone, but he doesn't care. He's more interested in making me feel at home'

The thunderstorm outside was settling a little. Once every now and then there would be a loud kaboom, but Pikatwo had ignored those and fallen asleep to Bonkers' gentle humming.

Bonkers was about to carry the little mouse back to his bed. But stopped. Pikatwo looked too peaceful and felt so cuddly in his arms.

So Bonkers laid him down next to him in his sleeping bag and put his arms around the clone.

Pikatwo stirred a little and smiled in his sleep.

'Sweet dreams' Bonkers whispered before he too went to sleep.


	4. The Black Tulip returns

For the next few days, Pikatwo lived in the Piquel house. He never saw Lucky much because he was always working at the FBI. But Bonkers, Marylin and Dyl were always nice to be around.

They treated Pikatwo as if he was a member of their family.

Marylin would play Hide and Seek with him in the backyard, Dyl would let him try her cooking which always tasted great, and when Lucky was home, he didn't seem to mind him around either.

Yet it was Bonkers whom Pikatwo admired most. Pikatwo had never met anyone so funny and yet so nice. Whenever they were doing something like watching a movie or reading a book, Bonkers always nursed the clone and scratched gently behind his ears.

Pikatwo wondered whether or not he'd want to live with Bonkers for the rest of his life or whether he should continue to find his own home. But his question was answered when Friday came.

Bonkers was to return to L.A the next day and was a little busy packing his things. So Pikatwo was snuggled on the couch watching the TV. This felt nice because reminded him of when Mewtwo used a TV to watch over humans in case there were accidents on Mount Quena.

Pikatwo closed his eyes for a moment to try and make a decision before Bonkers left the next day, then after what felt like minutes, opened his eyes again.

How long had he been asleep? He did not know but what he did know was that Dyl and Marylin were watching the TV with intense fear on their faces.

There was a breaking news headline. Lucky was the hostage of a bank robbery and Bonkers had just arrived to rescue him. But suddenly, a black flower darted at his feet and exploded! Bonkers stood there black and dizzy from the blow.

Pikatwo eyes widened as he stared at the TV. That black flower looked so familiar. And before he knew what he was doing, he had bolted out the door and ran down the street.

'Pikatwo!' Dyl and Marylin called out to him. But Pikatwo didn't listen and looked around for any sign of the crime taking place.

A FBI siren caught his ears and he followed the sound for at least ten minutes.

Turning a corner, Pikatwo finally saw what was happening. And he knew exactly who was there.

It was 009 Domino from Team Rocket. The Black Tulip. And she was holding Bonkers by the scruff of his collar.

But she wasn't the only one there. Pikatwo recognised the henchman running inside and coming out with bags of money. Four of them had Lucky cornered.

Pikatwo gritted his teeth. 'That's it! These idiots tried to take Mewtwo! I won't let them take my new friends!' he thought.

And he rushed out into the open.

'PIIKAAAAAA-CHHUUUUUUUUUUUU!'

A huge bolt of thunder burst from his body onto the crowd of Team Rocket and Domino.

Pikatwo stopped to catch his breath. Then growled at Team Rocket.

'Everyone! Retreat! Retreaaaaattt!' One of the henchman cried out in fright. Everyone dropped the stolen money.

'Get back here you idiots!' Domino shouted. They didn't listen and soon the Team Rocket team had fled in their vans.

Only Domino was left.

Pikatwo was aware that Domino didn't remember him or Mewtwo or the other clones as her memory was erased before. But he couldn't help but feel afraid in case his ears were a dead giveaway.

Fortunatly Domino didn't reveal any sign of remembering. However she pulled out one of her flowers and held up to Bonkers chest.

'Alright you little rat! Either you and that cop over there' she gestured to Lucky who was climbing to his feet. 'get back or the kitty cat eats it!'

'Don't worry about me, little guy!' Bonkers cried. 'Just go. I'll be fine!'

'Do as she says, Pikatwo. Go home and take care of my family' said Lucky who had his gun out in case Domino got any ideas.

But Pikatwo wasn't gonna let Domino ruin his life again!

His red cheeks fizzed with electricity.

'Alright then! Bring it on!'

Domino let Bonkers out of her grasp and tossed her black flower at Pikatwo.

'CHUUUUUU!'

Pikatwo shocked the flower just in time to make it explode a few feet away from where he was standing.

Domino got really frustrated and began tossing her flower bombs at him. But Pikatwo was fast enough to shock everyone of them before they hit him. Being a super clone, his powers were more stronger than that of the original Pikachu.

Pikatwo charged at Domino to bite her. But she pulled out a flower with a long stem and blocked the attack. It was made of steel.

'You'll never stop the Black Tulip!' Domino cried. 'Because I can think on my feet!'

She used her sword-like tulip to hurl herself over Pikatwo and prepared to land on the ground behind him.

But Bonkers was one step ahead of her. He put on a janitor's act and poured a bucket of water on the ground below her.

'Watch your step, I've just mopped here' Bonkers put a wet floor sign right below Domino.

Domino gasped but it was too late. She landed and began slipping on the wet ground before landing butt-first on the ground.

'PIKAAAA-CHUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUU!'

Pikatwo shocked her with all his might.

'Pikachu pi pika chu chu!' (Don't ever hurt my friends again!)

'You're have the right to remian silent, Miss!' Lucky walked over and handcuffed her.

Domino struggled to break free, but Pikatwo threatened her by preparing another shock. So she said nothing and obeyed Lucky's orders.

'Thanks for helping Bonkers' Lucky said to his ex-partner.

'And you too, Pikatwo'

Pikatwo smiled.

Bonkers picked him up and held him close to his heart.

'You're such a special little mouse!'

'Pika pi. Pikachu pika pi pi.' (Thank you. You're a special friend)


	5. Surprise! (Final chapter)

"Lucky. Have you seen Pikatwo anywhere?"

Saturday had arrived and Bonkers had moved all his belongings from Marylin's room into a large suitcase downstairs.

But he wasn't going to leave without seeing Pikatwo one more time. In case it would be his last time.

"No I haven't" Lucky answered. "Maybe he forgot you were leaving and took a walk in town"

Bonkers made a teary face.

"But...I don't wanna leave him without a goodbye"

Marylin had just walked into the lounge with her jacket on. Seeing how miserable Bonkers looked, she went and hugged him.

"Don't worry Bonkers. If he turns up after you've left, I'll say goodbye for you"

Later on, the Piquel family and Bonkers arrived at the plane station with only half an hour left before the plane to L.A departed.

Before Bonkers could walk to his plane, he turned to them and said "Just tell Pikatwo how much I enjoyed his company and how much I've grown to love him. I wish he could come home with me"

"It'll be ok, Bonkers" Dyl answered.

Bonkers noticed the family smiling.

"Uh...Bonkers" said Lucky, scratching his head. "I just remembered. I left a present in your suitcase. And I think you should take a look while I'm here"

Bonkers smiled a little.

"Thanks Lucky. That cheers me up"

So Bonkers bent down to unzip his suitcase. To his surprise he noticed a lump under his clothes.

Pulling back a few...

"PIKA!' ("SURPRISE!")

"PIKATWO!"

Pikatwo bounded out of the suitcase, knocking Bonkers flat on his back and licked his face.

Bonkers hugged him tightly and started to cry happily, while the Piquels looked on, smiling.

"I knew you wouldn't let me leave without saying goodbye!" Bonkers sobbed.

"Bonkers" Marylin said. "There won't be a goodbye"

"Huh?"

Bonkers looked up in confusion.

"Pikatwo and I had a talk" said Lucky. "He said he wanted to go with you. So we planned this little surprise. Pikatwo went and hid in your suitcase until we got to the airport"

"And he heard everything you said" Marylin laughed.

"That's right" Dyl said.

Bonkers looked back to Pikatwo and turned red a little with embarrasment.

Pikatwo threw his tiny arms around Bonkers' waist, hugging him and nuzzling his belly with his head.

"Pikachu pi pi" ("I love you as well")

Bonkers understood. This caused more tears to flow from his eyes.

"Oh Pikatwo. I love you! I love you!"

Pikatwo had started crying too. Never had he felt this much love from someone in his life. Mewtwo of course had loved him and taken care of him and he could never deny that.

But this toon bobcat was a sweet soul that didn't care at all whether he was born or created.

And now Pikatwo wanted to spend the rest of his days with him.

His thoughts were then interrupted by Lucky.

"You two better go now. Your plane leaves in fifteen minutes"

"Ok.." Bonkers croaked, wiping his eyes.

Bonkers hugged Lucky. "See you next time, partner."

"You too, partner" Bonkers replied.

Bonkers hugged Dyl next, then he turned to Marylin and gave her a hug and a quick kiss on her cheek, making her blush.

Lucky smirked at this.

"Ready to go home, Pikatwo?" Bonkers asked.

"Pikachu!" ("You bet!")

The Piquels watched as Bonkers and his new pal walk towards their plane, knowing this was only the beginning of something new for their old friend.

Meanwhile near a faraway city, An old friend of Pikatwo's had witnessed the entire thing.

Mewtwo was still living in Mount Quena and was watching Pikatwo on his TV.

He smiled as he saw Pikatwo being carried in the arms of his new friend.

"You've made me proud, my friend" Mewtwo spoke softly. "You've made me proud"

The End.


End file.
